


The Great Wizard Edoelath

by MidnightMoonbeam



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMoonbeam/pseuds/MidnightMoonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a story about a wizard fighting zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Wizard Edoelath

Our tale begins in a small forest town at the edge of the border. The wood elves of this town were a happy folk without a worry in the world. Without worry, that is, until their dead started to rise. When our hero arrived in the town, he found the Windows boarded up on most of the houses. As he walked down the main road a voice hissed at him, "get inside, quick, they're coming." Our hero, a wizened half-elf wizard named Edoelath, quickly sought shelter in a nearby tavern, one of the few not boarded up. Once inside, he found his way blocked by a burly dwarf holding a warhammer, the dwarf went to swing it at him, but then stopped, looking at him in shock. "You're Edoelath, the wizard... you slew the lich in the Valdreich mountains, you cured the cursed plague, what are you doing in our town?" Edoelath smiled, "I heard about your problems with the undead, I thought I might be able to help. "Help?" the dwarf grunted, "help? Nobody can help, all they can do try, and everyone that has tried has died. But I suppose if you want to, its your funeral."  
Image  
The wizard smiled again. He was about to speak again when they both heard groaning and the shuffling of feet outside. The dwarf gripped his warhammer. "I suppose wizard, that if we are to die, we shall die together". "Die?, my dear dwarven friend, I do not intend to die." Said Edoelath. He stepped outside and turned toward the shuffling mass of undead flesh. He raised his staff high and spoke a few mystical words. Suddenly, the mass of staggering zombies burst into flames. The dwarven bartender, seemingly at a loss for words, looked on from inside the tavern. The flaming zombies were quickly reduced to ash and dust.  
Image  
It was then that Edoelath started taking purposeful strides toward the graveyard. In the town's small graveyard he found more undead, which were quickly reduced to ash by his spells. In the center of the graveyard he found what appeared to be a shadowy orb. It radiated dark magic. 'A necromancer's orb, I wonder...' He quickly smashed the orb and the few remaining undead fell to the ground, motionless and, finally, at peace.


End file.
